PB and J
by atypical-swan
Summary: "When I was human," Bella said. "I had a fondness for pb&js." AU, three-some, Peter/Bella/Jasper. Gift-fic for oscar519's birthday.


Title: PB&J

Summary: "When I was human," Bella said, "I always had a soft spot for PB&Js."

Pairing(s): Jasper/Bella, Peter/Charlotte, Peter/Bella/Jasper

Disclaimer: not mine. I'll put them back when I'm done playing.

Warnings: AU, Three-some

Thanks to **chele681 **and **naelany** for beta.

Written for **oscar519's** birthday. Happy birthday, bb.

* * *

"What's got you anxious over there, sweetheart?" Jasper asked. They were 'reading' in Charlotte and Peter's library after a mid-morning hunt, enjoying their friends' hospitality and time away from the expanded Cullen family. Despite the increased confidence Bella had developed in her half-decade as a vampire, she sometimes still reminded Jasper of the teenager she'd been when they'd first met, so anxious about people liking her, and wanting to do anything she could to not make herself a burden.

"Uhm. I want to ask you something, but I'm not sure how you're going to react," Bella said after a moment, her book discarded on the table next to her.

"So ask?" Jasper suggested playfully. She smiled, but he could still sense her reluctance. "Honey, unless you're going to ask me if we can have the neighbors over for dinner, there's not much that I'd deny you, you know that," he promised.

"That'd probably be easier," she muttered, and Jasper felt a spike of embarrassment, desire, and lust from her.

Jasper looked over at her again, curious, as he set his own book aside. "What's up, Bella?"

"Uhm, so, you know how Charlotte's going to meet Alice and Rosalie in New York to go shopping?" she asked finally after a minute.

"Ye-ah," Jasper answered, drawing the word out. Peter was dropping his mate at the airport as they spoke. Bella had decided not to go, and Jasper wondered if that's what she wanted to ask, if she could join them at the last minute. "Did you change your mind and want to go?"

"No," Bella said quickly. "I just. Well. Fuck," she muttered. "I-want-to-invite-Peter-to-join-us-in-bed," she said quickly, the words running together in her mumble.

Despite the vampire hearing and mental processing it took him a minute to fully grasp what she'd just said. "You wanna do what, now?" he asked, just to clarify. He was pretty sure that she'd just asked to have a three-some with Peter. While he wasn't completely opposed to the idea, he was equal parts shocked and proud of his girl for asking for something that _she_ wanted, rather than trying something just to make him happy. He was also pretty sure she'd be red as a tomato, if she were still human.

"You heard me, you asshole," she said, a playful edge to her voice. She'd also started swearing more, since her change. Bella took a deep (and unnecessary) breath and let it out slowly before she spoke again. "I want you and Peter. Together."

"Alright, before I say anything, have you talked to Char or Peter about this?" Jasper asked. While Charlotte and Peter were pretty open about most things in their lives, they were a mated pair, and the bond between mates was incredibly strong. Just thinking about Bella being with someone else caused Jasper to growl softly and venom fill his mouth as he thought about attacking. He shook off the feeling and swallowed so he could speak.

"I talked to Charlotte," Bella said quietly.

"And?" Jasper prompted.

Bella looked down at her hands for a long moment. "She said she was surprised it had taken me this long, but it's a one-time thing and she reserves the right to borrow me for the same purpose at some point," she said softly.

Despite his previous thought about someone else being with his mate, Jasper couldn't deny that the idea of her, Charlotte and Peter didn't fill him with the same instinctive rage and jealousy than, say, if Emmett or Edward had come to him. Perhaps it was because of the bond that he already shared with Peter and Charlotte as the one that turned them, and because they had, quite literally, saved his life. And, hell, he may be a mated vampire but he couldn't deny that he was more than slightly turned on by the idea of Bella and Charlotte together. "And that deal works for you?" he asked.

Bella nodded.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Jasper asked, going back to Bella's comment from Charlotte.

"Awhile."

Jasper just arched an eyebrow.

Bella sighed after taking an unnecessary breath. "Since before my change, alright," she finally admitted.

"Jesus Christ, don't tell Peter that," Jasper swore softly, his tone teasing. "Longer than me?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You are perfectly aware that you're all gorgeous to a human, right? Especially a young human girl who's boyfriend had just run off to find himself after lying to her for half a year about his feelings and who honestly felt like she was going to die soon at the hands of a thirsty vengeful vampire," she said, a note of exasperation in her voice.

Jasper smirked and moved at vampire speeds to join her on the sofa she occupied. "So, what, you're saying it took you awhile to realize you wanted me?"

"You do remember that I thought you were mated to my best friend, right? Well, okay, maybe not since no one had actually explained the difference to me at that point."

"Yeah," Jasper answered, trailing his fingers up the soft flesh on the underside of her arm, lingering in the crease of her elbow. It had taken some time to explain how Jasper and Alice could have gotten divorced, because Bella had been under the impression that vampires mated for life. Neither Jasper nor Alice had thought to explain the difference to her. "I remember that there was a period of time where you blushed every time you looked at me, and your emotions went haywire. I'd never met a human who's emotions could fluctuate as quickly as one of our kind." Jasper spoke quietly, continuing to run his finger over her skin. "I thought your skin was going to permanently turn that color red after Peter and Charlotte showed up to help us with Victoria," he teased. "Guess now I know why."

She smacked his hand away. "I was an eighteen year old girl who'd been kept on the edge of sexual frustration for months. I'm sure that somewhere in that brain of yours you can locate the part of human psychology which states that fantasizing is perfectly normal."

Jasper just laughed at her irritated tone, feeling her playfulness. "Aw, honey, you fantasized about us?"

"Don't let it go to your head. It's big enough already," she shot back. "And it wasn't always on purpose."

"Sweetheart, even your subconscious knew we were mates," Jasper said, leaning in to kiss her softly.

She pushed playfully at his chest and Jasper smiled against her mouth. "Well, obviously my subconscious needed a lesson in self-preservation."

Jasper leaned back, placing his hand over his chest where his heart no longer beat, pretending to be stung by her words; he could see the smile threatening to break out over her face. "Can't really argue with you on that one, though," he responded, leaning to kiss her again quickly.

She swatted at him. Her lack of survival skills had always been something of a matter of teasing amongst their family. Jasper caught her hand and kissed her palm. "What about Dae?" he teased.

"Ew," Bella said making a face. "He reminds me too much of Emmett. I only ever thought of him as a brother," she said. Dae-Jung was Alice's mate, and the Korean vampire shared much in appearance and personality with Emmett, though he was softer spoken.

"Must just be that southern charm thing," Jasper commented, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Or the cowboy thing," Bella teased back.

Jasper smiled and nipped at her, causing her to giggle, then purr quietly as he nuzzled at the skin behind her ear. He knew that Peter would be back any moment, but that didn't stop them. Using her speed and strength, Bella turned them around so she was straddling Jasper, their lips locked together in a heated kiss as her fingers slipped under the hem of the raggedy t-shirt he'd thrown on with a pair of worn out jeans that morning after their shower. One of the things that Jasper had actually welcomed about the end of his relationship with Alice six years previous was that he had full control over his wardrobe again. He didn't mind that Alice had wanted him to look nice, but sometimes a guy just needed stuff that was comfortable.

He let Bella control what they were doing, which was mostly a lot of heavy making out with hands above the waist; she may have come into her own sexuality along with her vampirism, but Jasper had learned that taking his time and following her lead was generally much more rewarding than just about anything else.

Jasper heard Peter's truck pull up to the house, then into the garage. Bella hardly paused when the door opened downstairs, her nose in the hollow of Jasper's throat as she inhaled his scent, then sucked on his Adam's apple.

"Well, well, nice to see you two taking full advantage of our hospitality," Peter teased from the doorway. "Just remember, Charlotte's going to make you replace anything you break."

Jasper slowly extended his middle finger toward his best friend, and soaked up Peter's laughter.

"Seriously, you two, stop with the sucking face for a minute," he said, leaning up against the door jamb. His blonde hair was close cropped, a result of the military haircut he hadn't had a chance to grow out before Jasper had turned him in the early '40s, and the lightness of it was a stark contrast to his red eyes. He was built much like Jasper, with the mostly lean wiry body of a runner, though he was slightly shorter and wider through the shoulders. Also, like Jasper, much of his upper body was covered in scars from their time in the Southern Vampire Wars. They truly could have passed for the brothers they often thought of themselves.

Bella pouted, but straightened, tugging on her shirt to right it from where Jasper's hands had started to wander. "Hi, Peter. Get Charlotte off okay?"

Jasper snorted, feeling her amusement with the innuendo. Peter rolled his eyes. "Yup, she's on her way to meet up with your sisters in the city. It looks like you two managed to stay occupied while I was gone."

"Mmhm," Bella hummed. "We had an...insightful conversation."

"Really?" Peter asked, falling easily into her lead. "Care to share?"

"I think I'll show you," Bella said with a small shake of her head.

Jasper sat back as Bella slid from his lap, landing gracefully on her feet and turned quickly, stalking toward Peter. Jasper soaked up Peter's confusion and grinned at the lust that was growing within his 'brother.' The feeling wavered as Peter attempted to push it away, probably mentally chanting that Bella was like his little sister and he shouldn't have those thoughts about her. Of course, the lust and want that Bella was projecting (that Jasper was, in turn, pumping back into the room) wasn't helping Peter's resolve as she approached him. Jasper just watched Peter's eyes grow wide as Bella snaked her hand up his chest, starting at the waistband of his jeans, careful not to shred his shirt with her nails. She rose up on tiptoe and pressed her lips lightly to Peter's.

"Whoa, girl," Peter said, grabbing her hips and putting her a good foot away from him after he'd wrenched his face away from hers. "Jasper, man, come handle your woman," he said, shocked, aroused, and nervous.

Jasper just shrugged. "She ain't my 'woman,'" he responded, having been told the same thing numerous times by the woman in question.

"Alright, come on, you two, joke's over, yeah? Had a good laugh at Peter," he said, his eyes quickly darting between the two of them as Jasper rose from the chair sensing Bella's disappointment. She had clearly thought Peter would have been more open to the idea.

Jasper draped himself over her back to prevent her from turning away and fleeing like he could sense she wanted to. Instead, he held her firm to where she stood and kissed her temple. "Tell him what you want," he whispered as he brushed his lips over her ear. If possible, Peter's eyes grew even wider as he picked up Jasper's words.

Bella's bravery faltered at having to put her thoughts and desires into words. She shook her head and turned toward Jasper, muttering. "It was stupid. Never mind." She rested her cheek against his chest as she exhaled, not quite a sigh, but clearly not a happy sound.

"It's not stupid," Jasper assured her softly, feeling Peter's spike of curiosity. "You never know when you'll get another chance, sweetheart," he counseled. "But if you want to let it go..." he trailed off.

Bella just shook her head. "I think I'm going to take a bath," she said softly after a moment. She rose up on the balls of her feet to kiss Jasper's cheek, and offered Peter a watery smile as she passed him to go down the hall to the bedroom they were using for their visit, and the sunken whirlpool tub in the bathroom.

Both men waited until the sound of water running came from the bathroom.

"Did I miss something?" Peter asked softly, moving out of the doorway to one of the large leather armchairs situated by the fireplace that was rarely used.

"What was your first clue, asshole?" Jasper responded, making sure to keep his voice down as well, though if he knew his mate, Bella'd already plugged herself into her iPod and was studiously trying to lose herself in the music. He sighed, trying to let go of the frustration and touch of anger he felt at his 'brother.' Jasper barely restrained himself from flopping onto the couch, but only because he didn't feel like replacing it.

"I thought it was a joke, something you and your idiot brother put her up to," Peter said. It wouldn't have been the first time that Jasper and Emmett had used Bella in one of their pranks.

"It was all her," Jasper answered, throwing his forearm over his eyes as he half-listened for his mate. "And it wasn't a joke."

"Yeah, I get that. Now," Peter responded. "What the hell, Jas?"

Jasper tilted his head back to watch the other man as his hand slid back down to rest at his side. His long-time friend had a strange mix of emotions written across his face and emanating from him, amongst the strongest curiosity and concern. "Today was the first I'd heard of it, but apparently she's been thinking about it for awhile," he answered semi-casually.

"She wants a three-some? With me?" Peter asked, surprise in his tone, incredulity seeping from him.

"Mm," Jasper answered. "Believe it or not she made a deal with your wife."

Peter made a sound somewhere between curious and afraid, and Jasper outlined what Bella had told him.

"Holy..." Peter trailed off. "You're fucking serious?"

"You've known her nearly as long as I have. Do you think she'd joke about something like that?" Jasper asked in return.

"No," Peter answered thoughtfully. His curiosity had shifted to pensiveness, and Jasper sat by, knowing it'd only be a couple of minutes until Peter processed everything. "You're okay with this?"

Jasper shrugged. "It's something she wants. Don't know what I think about having sex with _you_, but if she wants to invite another man into our bed, I'd rather it you than anyone else. I know you won't hurt her, or give her shit about it afterwards," Jasper said, thinking about how other members of their family would have reacted.

"And when Charlotte calls in her side of the exchange?"

Jasper met Peter's red eyes. "I'll deal." Because he knew that Charlotte wouldn't have extracted the promise from Bella if she hadn't meant to follow through. But he also knew that he could trust them.

"Okay."

Jasper watched as Peter pushed himself up from the chair and move to the door. "Peter?"

"Let me go apologize," Peter said. "Join us when you're ready?" he suggested, the mix of emotions back.

Jasper nodded and unabashedly listened in on their conversation. He smiled when he heard Bella's soft yelp of surprise when Peter entered the bathroom; the bastard was sneaky. With her earphones on she wouldn't have heard him come in, and his scent already permeated the house.

"Peter?" Bella asked, surprised. Jasper would've bet that she was fumbling for a robe or something to cover herself.

"Oh, sorry honey, I'll turn around," Peter said, confirming Jasper's thoughts. Jasper heard splashing, and the drain being pulled on the tub, which made him frown. "You don't have to get out for my sake," Peter said.

Bella didn't answer, but he heard them shuffle around before the bed quietly squeaked. He could picture Bella sitting on the edge, her feet tucked up under her, her hair in a messy knot on her head to keep it out of the water. That girl took advantage of every bathtub she came across, and Jasper had teased her numerous times about being part mermaid in addition to vampire. "Peter?" she asked again, apprehension in her voice.

No words carried from down the hall, but a spike of determination, surprise, and acceptance washed over him. Jasper figured that was his cue, and he effortlessly rolled off the couch and made his way down to the guest bedroom he and Bella were using. He paused in the doorway as Peter broke the lingering kiss, Bella's eyes still closed as he slipped a piece of her slightly red-tinted chestnut hair behind her ear.

Bella was slow to open her eyes, but Jasper could see they had darkened slightly from their well fed pale lemon color (her eyes had always been lighter, even as a newborn) to more of an amber. She glanced quickly back over her shoulder at Jasper and then to Peter as Jasper sent her a wave of reassurance.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Peter answered her un-asked question. "I didn't quite understand what was going on, and if I had, I would have reacted differently," he assured her.

Bella nodded and lowered her eyes, and Jasper knew that once again, she'd be blushing. "It's okay. I was pretty forward and didn't think about how it would look."

Jasper stepped into the room and moved to sit just behind Bella. He felt her relax slightly against his chest as his arms went around her waist. He nuzzled lightly at her neck and was rewarded with an almost sub-vocal purr.

"I'm still sorry, honey," Peter said. Jasper watched as he moved slowly to mimic Jasper's actions on the other side of her neck. Jasper felt a drastic increase of arousal from Bella and he fed it back into her and Peter, causing the lighter-haired man to groan. "Oh, hell, I'd forgotten about that," Peter muttered against Bella's skin, making her giggle. Jasper was usually pretty careful not to emote too much while he and Bella were intimate, unless there'd been some unspoken agreement that it would be welcome to the others in the house.

"I can stop," Jasper assured him, his lips at Bella's ear as he slowly withdrew the projection.

"Maybe just not as much," Bella offered, turning her head slightly toward Jasper to kiss him softly. "So that it doesn't feel forced?" she whispered, though Jasper knew that Bella was aware that Peter would hear her anyway.

"Hm," Jasper agreed, returning her kiss as Peter skimmed his nose along the column of Bella's neck.

"Are you going to tell me what you want this time?" Peter asked Bella softly.

Bella turned back toward Peter. Jasper reached up for the clips holding her hair in place. He released them, causing her hair to fall in a cascade down her back and over her shoulders as she kissed Peter. "When I was human," she said quietly. "I always had a soft spot for PB&Js."

Jasper chortled and Peter snorted. Bella's laughter carried over theirs, light and refreshing, and was silenced only by Peter pressing his lips to hers again. Jasper, surprisingly, felt no jealousy or surge of protectiveness towards his mate as he watched, toying with her hair and breathing in her scent as he teased at the opening of her robe with his nose and lips. He loved her slightly warped sense of humor.

"Alrighty then," Peter said, amused, after their laughter had died down. He gently turned Bella's face toward him and Jasper sat back for the moment. "You're sure this is something you want, honey?" Peter asked, all traces of humor gone. "It may change things. We may not be able to go back to the way things are now if we go forward."

Bella nodded, her eyes clear, determination, want, and love rolling off of her in waves. "Yes, I want this, if Jasper's still okay with it."

Both of them turned to face Jasper and he just nodded simply. The look on Bella's face was enough to convince him he could deal with any awkwardness about being with Peter in a more intimate way. Although their kind was usually slow to accept change, Jasper just had a feeling that in their case, the change wouldn't be anything bad. After all, he'd known Peter for more than half a century, and there were few people he trusted more, with anything, than Peter and Charlotte.

Bella's smile was genuine and honest and shone over her entire face. She kissed Jasper deeply, gratitude pouring off of her, mixing with her lust, desire, and happiness, and he shared those feelings with Peter. Jasper felt Bella move, and Peter draw closer, and when he glanced down saw that Bella had taken Peter's hand. Jasper broke the kiss and nudged her toward Peter while he rose, tossing a few of the decorative pillows off the bed. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to get our things. Get to know Peter," he said, teasing, as he gave the back of her neck a gentle squeeze under her hair.

Jasper caught the love that Bella was projecting into the room, mostly toward himself, but also, he wasn't surprised, toward Peter. He kissed the top of her head as he crossed the room to the bureau, glancing back over his shoulder. Bella and Peter hadn't wasted much time; her fingers were working their way down his button up shirt, while Peter's were resting more modestly at her waist, just above the tie keeping her thin robe closed. Jasper grabbed his travel bag from the back of the drawer and returned to the bed, sidling up to Bella once again.

Jasper's hands went to the tie at her waist and slowly worked the knot lose, letting the silk fall open as he swept her hair aside, running his lips over the scar his bite had made five years previous when he'd turned her. He didn't regret it for a minute, but he did feel bad that she bore his bite mark in several places over her body, marring the otherwise perfect marble of her skin. The robe didn't fall far; Bella's breasts remained concealed for the moment as the robe gathered in the crooks of her elbows. Jasper leaned around her and nudged Peter. "You know, we'll never get very far if you don't actually touch her," he said lightly.

Bella smacked him gently with the back of her hand, and Peter just rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to grope her like some horny teenager," Peter shot back.

"Why not, I do?" Jasper answered, shifting behind Bella once again, cupping her breasts through her robe, sliding his thumbs against the smooth silk, feeling her body respond as her nipples rose and pebbled under the sensation, and Bella's head tipped back onto Jasper's shoulder. "See?"

"No wonder she asked for me. You're such an ass sometimes," Peter answered. Jasper watched, feeling their amusement as Peter rose up on his knees slightly to move, and leaned in to kiss Bella tenderly, his hand going to her cheek.

"Peter?" Bella asked when he'd broken the kiss.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Shut up," she said with a bright smile. Jasper laughed softly and kissed her temple. "And you're both overdressed for what I'd like to do this evening."

While Jasper and Peter slipped quickly from the bed to strip down, Bella repositioned herself near the center of the large bed, her robe still draped around her, her legs tucked up underneath her body. She reached for Jasper's travel bag and rummaged around amongst the toys and other odds and ends for the lube that Jasper had put away a couple of nights before. While relying on the minuscule amounts of 'natural' lubrication Bella's body produced didn't actually hurt her, they usually enjoyed sex a bit more when they accentuated the experience with a bit of outside help, though the occasional rough night wasn't unheard of.

Jasper turned back to Bella once he'd stripped down to his boxer briefs, but he couldn't hold back his laughter at Peter's eye-burning bikini briefs. Bella held back a giggle, but he could sense her lust rising as she took in the impressive display that Peter cut. "What the fuck are those?" Jasper asked through his chuckles.

"Fuck off, man. They're European, and Charlotte happens to think I look good. And from the looks of things," Peter said, looking toward Bella, whose eyes were vivid and dark gold, her plump bottom lip caught between her teeth as she watched. "Bella agrees?"

"Bella agrees," she whispered, her grin turning into a demure smile. "Jazzy?"

"Yes, dear," he agreed on a sigh, without her having to ask the question. "But I'm not wearing any of his."

Bella giggled again with a nod, and then she beckoned them to join her on the bed. There was more kissing and fondling. Jasper didn't need to project the lust and arousal that they all felt to keep things moving along.

"Peter?" Bella whispered, her voice in a lower octave with her want.

"Yeah?" his voice was rough, too, and Jasper knew that if they were able, their lips would all be swollen and red, and color would be high on all of their faces.

"Would you kiss Jasper?" she asked. Her voice was soft and nearly innocent sounding. Jasper caught her eyes and she grinned before he turned his glance to Peter.

His friend shrugged, as if giving a mental "what the hell," and Jasper had barely enough time to brace himself as Peter was pressed against him, lips to lips, with Peter's hands on Jasper's waist.

It didn't feel wrong. It didn't feel completely right, either, but it was different. In a good way. The first touch was tentative, testing. They didn't need to breathe, but Peter drew back slightly, his eyes searching, waiting for a cue from Jasper to know that it was alright. Jasper answered the unspoken question by initiating another kiss, his hands finally moving to cup Peter's skull lightly in his hand as he sought for something more than the feather light touch they'd previously shared. The contact ceased as they both turned toward the happy sound that emerged from the woman next to them.

Bella was smiling, her golden eyes wide and shining with lust and anticipation as she watched. Then she pounced. Her robe fluttered behind her as she tackled Peter onto the bed with a quiet 'oomph' and a passionate kiss. Jasper laughed quietly, moving to drape himself over the both of them. Their more primal instincts took over and Jasper spared a moment to hope that the underwear Bella shredded off Peter's body weren't among Charlotte's favorites. Amongst the quiet pleas, soft growls and purrs emerged from their bodies as they explored and teased. Jasper found the transition into intimacy with Peter wasn't as awkward as he feared, though they focused most of their attentions on Bella and what she wanted. But he knew that in those moments, like Peter had said, something was changing, irrevocably, though not necessarily negatively, for all of them.

She used her entire body to coax theirs into eager states of arousal, while Jasper used his gift. He drew in all the emotions that were swirling around them and projected them back out to fuel Bella's growing arousal. Peter coated his fingers with venom and plunged them inside of her with a little warning, earning him a growling purr in response. Bella rode his fingers while Jasper sat behind her, his cock pressed up against her back as he trailed his lips over the back of her neck and shoulders. When she came, Jasper pumped her euphoria into the room, and he smirked at the giggle that escaped Peter as he was flooded with Bella's emotions.

Peter sucked his fingers clean while Bella turned on Jasper, settling herself on his lap as she kissed him deeply. "Will you both?" she asked Jasper, nosing at his collar bone.

"If that's what you want," Jasper answered her, kissing her back.

Bella's smile lit up the room. Neither of them were strangers to a bit of anal play, so at least Jasper was comforted in knowing that Bella was aware of what she was asking for. "Peter, you up for this?"

Peter snorted with a raised eyebrow and Bella giggled at Jasper's unintentional pun. "I think I can handle it," Peter responded dryly. Jasper thwapped him lightly upside the head, which led to a bit of a tussle as Peter struck back. Bella laughed at them but got out of the way, and Peter ended the scuffle with a heated kiss against Jasper's lips, which Jasper knew took them both by surprise. There was no regret from either of them, though, so when Peter broke the kiss, Jasper stopped him from apologizing by kissing him back, a much lighter and intimate touch as he ghosted the back of his fingers across Peter's face.

Something was definitely shifting between them; though Peter was possibly his oldest friend, Jasper knew he'd never felt such tenderness for the other male before. He didn't ponder it much further than that, as Bella demanded their attention once more.

Jasper used plenty of lube on his fingers to prepare her as Peter did the same once more, but slicked up his cock rather than his fingers. Bella settled onto Peter's lap with a quiet sigh of pleasure, which mixed with Peter's soft groan. Jasper eased himself into her from behind and practically vibrated himself at the force of Bella's contented purr. He could feel Peter inside her through the thin wall of Bella's body and they both gasped at the sensation as Bella moved.

The swirl of emotions around them was nearly too intense for Jasper to bear. Everything was raw and honest and crashing into him. Peter was amazed, aroused, and _protective_? That one threw Jasper for a moment, but like he'd said, he knew Peter would never harm Bella, and it only made sense that he would feel protective of her.

Jasper steadied himself for a moment, resting his forehead against Bella's shoulder when her emotions surged. Trust, love, lust, satisfaction, elation, desire pounded into Jasper as the three of them moved together. The dream Bella'd had for five years or longer was coming true, and she was _feeling_ it. Jasper paused in his movements, trying to fight the swell that was dragging him under. He tried to find a sense of center, the contact with his own feelings that grounded him. Slowly, he felt a sense of calm fall over him, followed by a deep thread of love, connecting him to Bella. She'd lowered her shield down over him. It didn't impair him; it just dulled things slightly so he wasn't overwhelmed. He kissed away the apologetic look she shot him.

Grounded once more, Jasper caught Peter's eye over Bella's shoulder, and at the same time their lips fell on her neck. Startled, her shield faltered and failed. Their emotions began to build up again, but Jasper focused on the feel of Bella's body against his, the connection he was sharing with Peter through Bella's body, and though he projected some of the feelings back into the room, he wasn't as close to being dragged under.

As they moved together, finding a rhythm that fit, Peter's touches grew more confident, occasionally drifting past Bella's body to Jasper's, though when his fingers skimmed against Jasper's skin, he was almost tentative. Their fingers brushed as they teased at Bella's nipples, or traced the contours of her curves as she set the pace that she wanted.

Jasper could feel Bella's determination to make it last, Peter's to make it good, and Jasper focused on the feelings that the three of them were brewing up and projected them back to them. Jasper reached between Bella and Peter's bodies to use his fingers on Bella, stroking her clit with his fingertips as she rode them both.

Peter came first, with a low deep growl, and Jasper could see that he fought not to sink his teeth into Bella's shoulder, to mark her as Jasper had done their first time after she'd been turned. Bella's lips pressed to Peter's collarbone as he came, but the skin remained unbroken. Jasper fixed his lips to the back of Bella's neck, which set her purring as she came with another brush of Jasper's fingers against her, his knuckles brushing against Peter's cock, soft inside her. Jasper continued to thrust into Bella as he dragged out her to climax, then followed soon after. With their unique physiology, there was no mess to clean up; their bodies reabsorbed the venom used to sustain their arousal back into their body in a rush that contributed to the euphoria of orgasm.

Bella slumped between Jasper and Peter, and both of their arms came around her. Jasper kissed her cheek from behind, and Peter kissed her exposed shoulder. Though they didn't feel physically tired, they still indulged in several long minutes of resting together, before Peter began round two with Jasper. They didn't physically have intercourse, but kind of awkwardly explored each other's bodies with Bella watching, and occasionally lending a hand or lips.

Peter's touches began, as they'd been, shyly, unsure. Jasper felt his awkwardness, shared in it, but tried to encourage him with his own touches and soft words. When it became clear that Jasper wasn't going to reject Peter, he grew more confident, and more playfully dominant. To Jasper's surprise, he enjoyed playing a more submissive role; when it was just himself and Bella, he was the more dominant one, nine times of ten.

Jasper had seen Peter naked any number of times before, but despite having visual knowledge of the length and girth of his friend's dick, it was something else entirely to feel it, to wrap his hand around it and give it a squeeze. He and Peter seemed to share an instinctive knowledge of each other; they needed very little coaching on the way to bring each other off once they were comfortable enough to actually settle into it. Bella poured the lube into their hands, and then into her own and from the corner of his eye he watched Bella pleasure herself as he and Peter used their hands on each other.

Jasper heard Bella's soft sigh as she orgasmed once more. Peter was very close, and Jasper could once again sense the struggle in him not to bite as his cock jerked in Jasper's hand and he slumped forward, breathing heavily, his hand still working on Jasper. Jasper kissed Peter tenderly, and covered Peter's hand with his own, and within three more strokes had brought himself to completion.

Bella crawled up between them, kissing them each firmly on the mouth, gratitude and satisfaction radiating from her. They didn't sleep, of course, but Bella curled up between them, radiating contentment as Peter combed his fingers through her hair lightly and Jasper's hand drifted up and down her bare, exposed spine. Quiet words passed between them for awhile, and then music as Bella leapt from the bed and plugged her iPod into the iHome that sat on the night-table. She curled back up between them with the remote to flip through whatever playlist she'd selected, and they continued to lie there until prisms danced along the walls from the sun reflecting off their skin through the un-shaded window. Fortunately, the nearest neighbors were miles away.

Their lovemaking that morning was tender, though no less filled with passion than the previous evening. Bella took charge more so than she had the night before, playfully chasing the rainbows over the skin of Jasper and Peter with her tongue and fingers, thoroughly covering them both with her scent. They fell into an easy chain of intimacy, Bella's mouth around Jasper's cock, while she rode Peter's. They remained tangled up together until Jasper noted that Bella's eyes were dark and he roused her for a hunt, as much to give Peter some space before things got weird as to make sure that neither of them went too long without slaking their thirst.

As they left the house at a run, thankful for the cover of clouds that had rolled in to let them get out without sparkling (though it wouldn't have mattered much, since Peter and Charlotte's place was so far away from anywhere), Jasper became aware of a slight tug in his gut, leading him back to the house. To Peter. He frowned as he and Bella made their way into the woods surrounding the plot of land where Peter had built up the cabin for himself and Charlotte. He was surprised that the sensation it didn't fade, but that he always had some sense of pull back to the southeast. As they ran, tracking down their prey, Jasper knew that he'd be able to retrace his way back, not only because of his memory, but because he could somehow now tell where Peter was.

He had to admit, it kind of freaked him out a little bit. Jasper had a very strong bond with Bella, as his mate, and he was always aware of where she was, even when they were out of contact with each other. It was something he'd never experienced with Alice, having not been mated to her, fully, and he'd had to go to Carlisle when it first happened with Bella, when she was still human. At the time it had been something of a comfort, since Victoria was still dead-set on getting her revenge from James. It had still been kind of weird, since Jasper was for all intents and purposes still married to Alice, but Bella'd also been through a rough separation from Edward at that point. Although he'd been the one to turn Peter (and Charlotte), they had never shared anything like that before. He had heard of some links between a newborn and their creator, and if he had to guess he'd say that Carlisle probably shared one with Edward and Esme, his first. However Jasper had made so many newborn vampires in the early days of his existence and had been so miserable in that "life," that if those bonds had been there, he never had noticed.

Jasper was still thinking when Bella shifted into clear predator mode. He hung back and watched as his beautiful mate took down a large elk. When she'd finished her meal and buried the carcass, Jasper approached. Bella went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he easily lifted her. "Thank you," she whispered against his mouth.

The kiss tasted of her unique flavor and the traces of animal blood the venom hadn't totally washed into her system yet. "What for?"

"For letting me have last night," she answered, turning her face into his neck and drawing in a large breath of his scent. "I know that must've been difficult, to share your mate with another male."

"It wasn't as bad as I expected," Jasper said, surprising himself with the honesty of that statement. Not that he'd have ever lied to her, he just didn't think that it would have been the truth until he actually said the words. "But we may have some explaining to do to Charlotte when she comes home."

Bella nodded. "I felt it."

Jasper frowned. He guided them toward a fallen branch and Bella curled into his side once he'd sat and he began combing a few stray leaves and twigs from her hair from her dash into the brush. "Felt what?"

"I don't know," she said with small frown, a line appearing between her eyebrows he often associated with her trying to puzzle out a problem, and he could feel her emotions fluctuate as she thought about it. "There's something different now," she said, thoughtful. "I mean, I've always felt close to Peter and Charlotte, out of association with you, I guess. But there's a connection there now. It's not as strong as my link to you," she said, "but I can feel a slight...I don't know, guide? To where Peter is. Just a sense of direction, nothing further than that."

Jasper nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. That's what I'm feeling, too."

"You're worried," Bella said softly.

He hadn't been projecting, but he nodded. "Vampires are slow to accept change. Hell, look at Rose," he teased softly. She and Bella still didn't completely get along most days. "And for this to happen...it's either something that's always been there and needed a catalyst or..."

"Or we're in for a world of hurt when Charlotte gets home," she finished. Bella looked up at him with a soft smile. "Can I tell you which one I prefer?" she asked lightly.

Jasper smiled and kissed her gently. "Me too, babe." They sat curled up together on the limb for awhile. "Ready to go back?" he asked.

Bella nodded.

When they returned, Peter was sprawled out on the couch in front of the television, wearing only a pair of those skimpy "European" underwear.

"My eyes!" Jasper cried as they entered, covering his eyes with his hand. Bella giggled and Peter felt amused. "What the hell, Peter?" He was teasing, mostly; he'd been exposed to Peter in far less, even excluding the previous evening.

"Seriously?" Peter asked. "We've had sex, and you're going to give me shit about lying around in my underwear now that I can?" Bella giggled again and Jasper uncovered his eyes to watch Peter waggle his eyebrows at her suggestively. "See? Bells doesn't mind, do ya, hon?"

Bella shrugged. "Nope." She glanced aside at Jasper, and then settled on the couch next to the nearly nude Peter, curling up against his side.

"Oh, put that thing away," Jasper swore playfully as Peter's body responded to Bella's nearness and scent, his briefs really not up to the task of concealing his semi. The physical reaction was more than it should have been, and it set Jasper's thoughts whirling once more. He remembered when he'd first begun to think of Bella as his mate, before she'd been turned, and how hard (pun intended) it had been to control his body's reaction to her presence. He had wanted to claim her, to surround her with his scent and mark her as his, and seeing Peter already half hard by her mere presence brought those memories rushing to the forefront of his mind, even as he watched them interact. He shoved those thoughts aside after a brief moment; he didn't want to think about the complication, if he could even call it that, but it seemed that Peter had bonded to Bella in some way. Though there stood a very real chance that Charlotte might have all their heads for it. Literally.

"Aw, Jazzy, he just wants to come out to play," Peter whined.

"Well, we can't leave him disappointed, can we?" Bella asked, and before Jasper could react, she was on her knees between Peter's legs, and another pair of ruined shorts were flung across the room.

"Honey, you don't have-Bella-" Peter tried to protest but Jasper just laughed as he moaned and flopped back on the couch, his cock between Bella's lips.

"Don't bother," Jasper said offhand, stripping out of his shirt, shoes, and socks and leaving them in a pile before stalking across the room in his jeans. "She's always enjoyed that." As if to confirm it, Jasper pulled in the feeling of happiness she was radiating and spread it into the room, adding it to the lust, love and trust building between the three of them.

"I'm sure it helps," Peter said with a contented hum. "That she doesn't have to breathe. Or swallow." He yelped as she pinched his thigh. "Sorry, hon, I'll pay more attention," he promised sarcastically, only to swear softly when she continued, having wanted exactly that. "You could do something useful, y'know," he said to Jasper.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed with a shrug. Instead he flopped down on the couch near Peter's feet and run his hand up Bella's curved spine. "But you're both having a good time, so I'll just watch." He felt Bella's amusement and he pushed a wave of love at her (and Peter) and received a quiet purr in return, which set Peter swearing again.

Bella was a mistress of her task, and when she'd succeeded in bringing Peter to the brink several times, she finally let him orgasm. Jasper touched Bella gently throughout, not invading on her time with Peter so much as trying to remind her (and himself) of their bond as mates, his hands occasionally drifting over Peter's ankles and feet as he caressed Bella. She sat up with a self-satisfied smirk on her face, wiping up the venom-drool from her chin before Peter surged up and kissed her long and deep, one hand gently cradling the back of her skull. They shared an intimate look and the complex mix of emotions that rose from both of them had Jasper thinking back to the memories of the early days of his and Bella's relationship after Edward had left her, when everything was confused but clear as day.

Bella sat back on her heels, looking thoughtful. Jasper ran his fingers lightly through her hair as she stared off into space for a couple minutes, a vacant expression in her eyes somewhat reminiscent of Alice in the throes of a vision. "When Charlotte said this was a one-time thing," Bella asked softly into the quiet. "Do you think she meant one night, or the weekend?" Jasper could feel a slight bit of guilt from her, probably because she knew she'd asked the question much too late for the answer to truly matter.

Peter grinned impishly and kissed her shoulder. "I'm going for weekend. Jas?"

"Me too," Jasper responded.

Bella's smile was bright. With a laugh, she fled up the stairs, happiness and love trailing behind her. Jasper and Peter traded a look, a pulse of desire passing between them before they followed.

* * *

I'm drawing on something done by that_writr in her fic "In the Blink of an Eye," in regards to vampire sexual function. Go read her fic, it's awesome.

There will be more of this. I'm working on the prequel to this story now. :)


End file.
